Boyd's Twin Sister
by Crystal Flower of Solitude
Summary: A new girl has joined the Greil Mercenaries. She's a sniper and a beroc that lives in the Kilvas with Naesala. What secrets does she hide and why was she abandoned by her family with a weird tattoo? And now she has two guys chasing after her!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This is my first story for Fire Emblem, so tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Prologue**

I flew on Naesala's back as we headed towards the meeting place. We were heading to a meeting between the Nobel Laguz as well as Ena, Rajaion, Reyson, and Leanne.

"We're going to land here in a sec, Fang. Hold on tight." Naesala said. I held on tight to his neck as we began to descend into the Phoenicis. I saw everyone waiting there Naesala landed with his helpers. He knelt down and I jumped off. Then he turned in to his beroc form. I knelt down with my head bowed in front of the other laguz.

"Stand, Child. You are on equal grounds here." Tibarn said. I gave a light nod and stood up. "What have you done to make her so submissive?" Tibarn asked Naesala

"She simply respects all laguz, even those of lower ranks. She is a unique beroc." The black winged man said. I had never met these people before, but Naesala told me who was who.

The white winged Heron Reyson came up to me with his sister. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. We have heard much from Naesala." He said as he took my hand and kissed it. His sister spoke in a language I had never heard before. "My sister, Leanne, said she is also pleased to meet you." Reyson said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both as well." I said bowing down a little. Tibarn came over with two companions.

"I am Tibarn of the Phoenicis, and these two are my helpers. The litter brown one in Janaff and the darker brown one is Ulki." As their names were said they gave a slight bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Fang of Kilvas. Naesala says that when he found me as a child the full name he gave me was Fang River Kilvas." I said

"You're eyes do remind me of a river. They're a beautiful bluish green." Janaff said.

"Thank you."

Next came the Dragon Tribe. "I am Ena, and this is my husband Rajaion." A pink haired girl said.

"I'm glad to meet you." I said. Next came the cat laguz.

"I am Caineghis. These are my helpers, Lethe, Mordecai, and Ranulf." The red haired king said. I bowed

"It is a pleasure to meet you." I said.

"You need not bow. As we have said, you are on equal grounds here. You are considered Naesala's adopted daughter, are you not?"

"Your information is correct. But even so, I am still a beroc who was abandoned when I was very young."

"But you have become one of us in spirit, even though not by blood. You respect us like no other beroc and you were raised by the least likely of us all. You are no mere beroc." The lion king said.

"Thank you, but I do not deserve your praises. I do not change into beautiful creatures as you do. I simply use a bow." I said

"That may be so, but we except you as one of us, there for you are one of us." He said

"Thank you Sir, that means a lot to me." I said with a smile.

"Now on to business." Reyson said. "I heard from the Greil Mercenaries that they're looking for an archer or a mage."

"And who do we know who's an archer?" Naesala said sarcastically

"I sent word to Ike saying we had a candidate. It just depended on what they said." Tibarn said looking at me

"I'm fine with it. They are friends of yours right?" I said

"Yes, Lethe, Mordecai, Ranulf, Ulki, and Janaff will be going with you. They are a part of the mercenaries but come back for periods of time when needed. If you are alright with that, you will work the same way." Naesala said

"I'm okay with that, when do I start?"

"As soon as you get there. Is there anything you need from the Kilvas?" Naesala asked

"Nope, I have my bow and arrows with me. That's all I need."

"Then, I'll help you to the ground. The others will go with you now as well. For faster travel, you'll ride on one of their backs. Is everyone ready?" he asked turning to the group that was about to leave. When everyone was ready we took off. Janaff was carrying Mordecai, Ulki was carrying  
Lethe, and Naesala was carrying me. We descended to the ground quickly, then Naesala took me off to the side for privacy that was nonexistent with Laguz.

"Take care okay, be careful. No getting yourself killed, I don't know what I would do if you got yourself killed." He pulled me into a hug. "I'll miss you…" He whispered. When he pulled away he gave a nod to the others and took off. Everyone had transformed. I walked over to Lethe and she transformed back.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I rode on you for this trip? After all you are the only girls here, well Janaff is a girl but not in the genetic sense." I heard Janaff give a squawk and everyone else laughed

"That isn't cool!" Janaff said

"I'm fine with it, just hold on tight, but do not choke me." Lethe said with a smile. I gave a laugh.

"Okay, thanks." She transformed and I got on her back. Then we took off.

During the trip I mostly slept. Whenever we took short brakes for food or water, everyone laughed and joked. I read my book every now and then, which I hid from the others. I promised Naesala I wouldn't tell anyone until necessary. Lethe and I got along rather well. She said most beroc were rude and cruel, but I was different so she would accept me as a companion and friend. When we were close to the camp, Ranulf transformed back.

"We were instructed to escort you to Ike. You are also to where your cape with the hood up, as to hide your identity until you are cleared by Ike." He said suddenly serious. "There were a few people who were against you coming here." I gave a nod of understanding and pulled up my hood. I got off Lethe and ever one else transformed, surrounding me in a circle. We walked into the camp area and headed to the main tent. Everyone parted in front of us. I kept my head down, but up enough so I didn't run into Ranulf who was in front of me. I lifted my head when we stopped. We were standing outside a tent with two guards.

"We brought the requested recruit. They are here to be cleared by Ike." Ranulf said. The guards gave a nod and let us pass. Ranulf pushed the flap open and we filed in. I saw a blue haired man and a brown haired girl.

"Is this the person Tibarn was speaking of?" the man asked

"Yes." He turned to me "You can pull your hood down." He said. I did as he said and the man looked shocked, "No one told me the new recruit would be a girl."

"Is that a problem?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed you were a man. I apologize." He said

"Thank you, so how do you 'clear' me for duty?" I asked

"I just ask some questions, shall we get started?" he asked gesturing to a chair by a table

"By your leave, Ike, we shall excuse ourselves. Send for us when you are done. We are to protect her until you have formally addressed the army about this." Ranulf said

"I understand, you may go." Ike said. My companions left the tent and it was silent. "I'm Commander Ike of the Greil Mercenaries, and this is my younger sister, Mist." Ike said

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." I said

"So are you an Archer or Sniper?" he asked

"Sniper, I heard there are two others like me here. Am I correct?"

"Yes. Rolf and Shinnon. I will introduce you and the rest of my friends after I formally welcome you to company."

"And when will that be?" I asked

"After this, so, where do your loyalties lie?"

"They lie with the Kilvas. I was raised there, but as I was sent here on a mission, so now my loyalties lie with you, Commander." I said

"I thank you for that. I would also like to say that if there is anything else that I can know about you that can be useful, I need to hear it."

"Have my fellow laguz cleared you for everything?" I asked

"Yes, they have."

"What about Mist?" I asked

"She knows when to keep a secret. So is there anything?"

"Yes…" I pulled out my book and placed it on the table

"Is that-" Mist asked, but I cut her off.

"It is, but my father instructed me not to use it until it was necessary to be shown. May I ask a question?"

"Of course." Ike said

"Why is it that some hate me before even meeting me?"

"There are a few members who dislike laguz, but deal with them for my sake. From what I've heard, they thing you are a laguz."

"I may have beroc blood, but all the laguz have accepted me as one of their own in spirit. I am honored to be counted as one of their numbers." I said

"I wish I had that privilege as well, I may be respected by them, but I have never been considered a brother to them. I must ask, are there any traits you've picked up from them?"

"Slightly better hearing and sight."

"Well, that is all. Mist, can you go get our companions?"

"Yes." Mist ran out of the tent.

"I will introduce you to the company and the people we are sheltering first, and then I will introduce you to each of the people you will be fighting with. Is that all right?"

"Yes sir." Just then my friends walked in. I pulled up my hood and put my book in my bag. As we were about to walk through the flaps I took Ranulf's hand. "Will you walk with me?" I asked softly

"Of course, we may have just met you, but you are still our friend, our cousin, and the princess of the Kilvas." He said. He gave a nod to the others and we began to walk. As we got closer to the center of camp, Ranulf gave me hand a squeeze. I saw a slightly large podium in the middle of the circle of people. Ike stood up.

"As you have heard, we now have a new recruit. They are a sniper." He said. I heard gasps and mutter flow through the crown at the last part. He motioned me forward. I let go of Ranulf's hand and walked up to the stage next to Ike. "How about you introduce yourself." Ike said. I gave a nod a removed my cloak. "I am Fang River Kilvas. I was raised by Naesala when I was abandoned as a little girl. I have no memories before that." I said

O~O Boyd O~O

There was no way. I looked over ant Oscar and he had the same expression.

"Is it really her?" I asked

"Yeah, there's no other person who it could be."

At first we had thought the girl on the stage was beautiful. She had dark green hair that went all the way down her back and was parted to the right. She also had dark green eyes that had a brilliant sparkle. Her left ear lobe had three emerald piercing and the shell of her ear had three hoops. The bottom ring had a chain connecting it to the bottom stud. Her right ear had one stud and one hoop. She also had an emerald stud on the right side of her nose. Her lips were a dark frosty red. She was tall, slim, and not at all flat chested. She had her bow and arrows on her back and a dagger hanging at her side. She had on tight black leather pants and a blue strapless shirt with a black floral design on the bottom right side. On her left shoulder was a mark she had forced onto her body right before she disappeared.

It was a flower with a skull at the center. There were wings on both sides and vines that traced around her arm.

"Oscar, we were told she died." I said

"Yeah, but I'm glad to see she's safe. Now let's go 'formally' meet her." Oscar said and he took my wrist and dragged me and Rolf in the direction of Fang.

"How do you know that girl?" Rolf asked

"You'll find out soon…" I said trailing off.

O ~ O Fang O ~ O

Ike led me to a group who was waiting for us. He told me these where his most trusted friends. He pointed to each person.

"That's Soren, Shinnon, Gatrie, Ryse, Mia…" he kept on going then finally he came to a group of three green haired people. "And these are the three brothers, Rolf, Boyd, and Oscar." Ike finished. I stared at those three, they looked so similar. Especially Boyd. My eyes widened as a faint memory came back to me. A child version of Boyd smiling at me smiling. Slowly I began to remember Oscar. Although I had never seen Rolf before.

I burst out smiling. I had flashbacks every now and then of my forgotten past. I ran forward and tackled Boyd and Oscar to the ground. "You guys…" I whispered.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Ike asked. Boyd gave me a smile as did Oscar.

"She's my twin sister." Boyd said smiling

* * *

**So? I want you guys to help me decide who Fang should be with, Shinnon or Soren? Please like, follow, and comment. You'll get cookies plus it makes me happy.**

**Forever in Solitude**


	2. AN Apologies

**Oh my god I am sooooo sorry! I haven't been able to update _at all_! My birthday came around and the was a party with my friends, plus my Great Grandfather had a scare, I've been exhausted from volleyball, and I don't have any spare time because of volleyball. I've also been working on my own story that I hope to publish when I'm older. And also, as you may have heard, my state is kind of under water right now... But good news! I should be able to get some work done starting next week. But a note to all my readers; my beta stories come first before my own. But now that that's out of the way, since this note is for ALL my stories, I'd like to thank you all for being awesome readers. So here's how this will work. I'll give the name of the story, and the summery, then all the people who have followed, liked,and reviewed, as well as the date they did those things. I am only doing this for my stories that are in progress.**

* * *

**A Sniper For Kid-Rated T A Soul Eater Fic Romance/Humor**

**Ruby Nightshade has bad people after her for her abilities. How will her and Kid get through this? Will it kill Kid like it did her parents? Kid x OC**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Hellosweetie4737 09-13-2013**  
**Mariko Midori 09-21-2013**  
**ReapxFactor 09-13-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**ReapxFactor 09-13-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**ReapxFactor 9/13/13 . chapter 1-**  
**Nice story i really like the idea good job, i also wanted to say the riza hawk eye thing was hilarious i was laughing the ****whole time and keep writing the story its great.**

* * *

**Boyd's Twin Sister-Rated T A Fire Emblem Fic Romance/Humor**

**A new girl has joined the Greil Mercenaries. She's a sniper and a beroc that lives in the Kilvas with Naesala. What secrets does she hide and why was she abandoned by her family with a weird tattoo? And now she has two guys chasing after her!**

******O~o Follows o~O**

**hannahbananaonthesavanna 09-14-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**Gunlord500 9/18/13 . chapter 1**  
**Well written, but Fang seems sort of like a Mary Sue given her background...abandoned by Naesala and amnesia seems like a little much. Just try to keep her from being too unrealistically 'awesome,' so to speak, over the course of the story and you should be fine :)**

**hannahbananaonthesavanna 9/13/13 . chapter 1**  
**This story has a lot of potential I would like to see where it goes. The constructive criticism I have is to take more care with your grammar and spelling. Maybe it would be helpful to have someone read over it for you. For example, "Shinnon" is actually spelled "Shinon", "litter" is spelled "lighter". Also instead of "They are a sniper" it should be "She is a sniper". Those are just a few of the things I noticed. When good grammar and spelling is used it makes reading the story more enjoyable, just watch out for that in the future. Besides that I think your story is promising and I look forward to the next chapter. Great job!**

**I thank you guys for your criticism!**

* * *

**Gin's Sister- Rated T A Bleach Fic Romance/Family**

**What if Gin had a sister and she took over for him after he died? Will she be accepted by the squad? Or is there more than just being the sister of a traitor to deal with?**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Alice-Italy-Haruhi 09-24-2013**  
**BrolysMate 09-13-2013**  
**pyrohellgunner 09-14-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Alice-Italy-Haruhi 09-24-2013**  
**BrolysMate 09-13-2013**  
**pyrohellgunner 09-14-2****013**

* * *

**Heart of the Storm- Rated T A Fairy Tail Fic Romance/Humor**

**It's been six years since a Fairy Tail guild member went missing. When the search parties return, they have found nothing, So the girl is pronounced dead. What happens when this girl literally falls into the guild beaten and scarred? What was she doing all those years, and what do these new enemies want with the new couples of Fairy Tail? They must find were their heart's lay, or else the world as they know it shall crumble apart. Will their bonds as a family, friends, and lovers be enough? Why are sacriphices needed anyway? Why is this new girl so important? Is it because of a dark past that no one knows of but one? Mainly Gray x OFC and Lucy x Natsu. Also other semi minor pairings include Jellal x Erza, Gajeel x Levy, Leon x Juvia, Mirajane x Freed, Loke x Aries, Happy x Carla, Alzack x Bisca, Romeo x Wendy, and Laxus x Cana. COUPLES MAY CHANGE, BE ADDED, OR TAKEN AWAY!**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Alinthrada GamerGirl 09-07-2013**  
**Assassin griff 09-20-2013**  
**Bunniebisquitz27 07-31-2013**  
**Hollychu42 09-25-2013**  
**Kida Hori 07-26-2013**  
**Kusanagi-kun 08-01-2013**  
**LightLessDay 09-12-2013**  
**Pocket x Carwyn 09-09-2013**  
**Smilingmona 09-18-2013**  
**TheBlackBloodPrincess 07-28-2013**  
**VongolaOttavo 07-23-2013**  
**aspenart1234 07-23-2013**  
** .5 07-27-2013**  
**keller75863548274483 08-07-2013**  
**need47 09-09-2013**  
**sarahbear01001 09-18-2013**  
**zeechan-lovescakes 09-20-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Alinthrada GamerGirl 09-07-2013**  
**Assassin griff 09-20-2013**  
**Hollychu42 09-25-2013**  
**LightLessDay 09-12-2013**  
**Pocket x Carwyn 09-09-2013**  
**Reedmanish 09-09-2013**  
**TheBlackBloodPrincess 07-28-2013**  
**VongolaOttavo 07-23-2013**  
** .5 07-27-2013**  
**keller75863548274483 08-07-2013**  
**need47 09-09-2013**  
**zeechan-lovescakes 09-20-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**Pocket x Carwyn 9/9/13 . chapter 1**  
**Awesome storyline. Love it 3**

**TheBlackBloodPrincess 7/28/13 . chapter 3**  
**Well done. i love how this is playing out. i cant wait for the chapters to come! :D**

**Sasame103 7/25/13 . chapter 2**  
**Not bad, but I think Amethyst is a bit of a Mary Sue. Sorry to say that :c**  
**She had a terrible past but she is still kind and strong and has no mental problems after being tortured for years, she is childhood friends with Gray and they kiss in the first chapter and she can use about a dozen types of magic (which is actually a curse) and she can defeat Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus united. These are all Mary Sue factors, not to mention her looks which are almost like Lucy's just much better... But she doesn't wear makeup because she is a natural beauty.**

**Sorry, I am not here to flame your story , just wanted to make sure you get ehy I think Amethyst is a Mary Sue. You should take the litmus test for her. However, if you changed her character, the story would be great. I can't spot many grammar mistakes (although you write 'though' instead of 'thought' all the time). You should balance her character a little bit an take the romance part slower and it will be an awesome story!**

**I hope I could help but please don't send me an indignant pm when you read this, I just gave you some criticism.**

**(Excuse me for any typing mistakes in the review, I wrote this on my phone.)**

**Have a nice day!**

**Sasame103**

**Ella Daniels 7/24/13 . chapter 2**  
**Okay, so YAY! I get to be the first one to tell you that your story is so AWESOME! I mean, it's cool to see another part of their life, that could happen! I love the story so far! And a storm mage seems so cool yet so different! Although it does sound rather painful... But how did you come up with such an amazing idea?! This is already one of my favorite stories! I can't wait to see what happens next! Please! Continue with your story! And don't feel sad Crystal-Chan, I'm sure other people just haven't gotten the chance to read it yet! Ganbaru! Happy writing!\(o)/ **  
**P. S. I'm in your personal cheering squad/ section!**

* * *

**Lost Ivy- Rated T A Twilight Fic Romance/Humor**

**Sequel to Embry's Imprint. Ivy Call grew up in an adopted, how will she cope when she comes face to face with her past?**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**BeautifulBooks151 05-28-2013**  
**IRunWithTheWolves2013 07-25-2013**  
**Iamsumbody 06-16-2013**  
**LoveK 06-20-2013**  
**Sassi15 04-02-2013**  
**SupernaturalGirl51799 08-26-2013**  
**Trina Tiffany 03-07-2013**  
**b10nd3y 10-25-2012**  
**julie07 04-21-2013**  
**lizzy148 02-07-2013**  
**lolsmiley01 05-30-2013**  
**xkellyxx95 02-28-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Avalongirl55 02-11-2013**  
**BeautifulBooks151 05-28-2013**  
**Beech tree 2 07-11-2013**  
**IRunWithTheWolves2013 07-25-2013**  
**Iamsumbody 06-16-2013**  
**MarauderElm22151 01-30-2013**  
**Sassi15 04-02-2013**  
**Tamani 06-14-2013**  
**Trina Tiffany 03-07-2013**  
**aqua blue sky 09-04-2013**  
**b10nd3y 10-25-2012**  
**forevermine45321 04-07-2013**  
**julie07 04-21-2013**  
**lizzy148 04-02-2013**  
**lolsmiley01 05-30-2013**

**O~o Reviews o~O**

**Niesie' . 11/24/12 . chapter 1**  
**Eyaaaazzzz! Plzzz,plzzz update! I need to know whats gonna happen! Are ya gunna skip to where she is older? or while she is still young? Update plzzzzzzz!**

**Guest 11/13/12 . chapter 1**  
**update soon!**

**Astrick 11/11/12 . chapter 1**  
**ohhhhhh please continue with your story :) this iss getting good :)**

**Guest 11/3/12 . chapter 1**  
**update soon!**

**lizzy148 3/14/13 . chapter 9**  
**WHOA ! DEFINITLY didnt see that coming**  
**..really good chapter i LOVED reading it ! :) :)**  
**...PLZ UPDATE SOON you left me right at the cliff hanger**

**booklover2600 3/7/13 . chapter 9**  
**AWESOMENESS! I LOVED IT! IT WAS AMAZING! WHO'S THE IMPRINT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT? HOW DOSE HE KNOW ABOUT HER ABILITY? SORRY THIS IS IN ALL CAPS, MY KEY BORD IS BEING STUPID. :)**

**booklover2600 2/27/13 . chapter 8**  
**That was a great chapter! I loved it! :)**

**lizzy148 2/13/13 . chapter 7**  
**REALLY GOOD chapter**  
**i liked it ! :) :)**  
**PLZ ...UPDATE SOON**

**booklover2600 2/12/13 . chapter 7**  
**I loved it! Awesome chapter! Please update soon!**

**Astrick 2/12/13 . chapter 7**  
**Ohhhh i cant wait till she meets seth :) keep going its really great :)**

**booklover2600 2/9/13 . chapter 6**  
**I love your story! please update soon! :)**

**Niesie' . 2/7/13 . chapter 6**  
**Omw, omw! When she gonna meet Seth? If I may ask.**  
**I love this story, please update soon!**

**Ps. Can you maybe send me a link as to where I can find the song she sang? Please, it would mean the world to me!**

**lizzy148 2/5/13 . chapter 5**  
**GREAT CHAPTER**

**PLZ update soon ! :) :)**

**Niesie' . 2/5/13 . chapter 5**  
**Ooooooh! What's her parents hiding from her? When is she gonna meet Seth? Is her brother going to phase? Is she going to phase? Am I asking to many questions?**  
**Sorry, about all the questions -blushy face-**  
**I totally L.O.V.E her outfit and colour schemes! I was stunned that you put my name in your AN, but it means a lot, thanks!**

**Please update soon, I'm totally curious as to what's gonna happen next!**

**Astrick 2/5/13 . chapter 5**  
**Yay im so happy thanx 4 updating :) i really love ur story :) keep it up :)**

**Mickey Mouse 1/31/13 . chapter 1**  
**Ya got meeh as a fan :) i cant wait to continue reading :) please dont take to long**

**Niesie' . 2/1/13 . chapter 4**  
**Yay, yay, yay! I'm soooooo glad u updated! Please update soon! I need to know what's gonna happen next!**

**lizzy148 1/31/13 . chapter 1**  
**this is a good story**  
**PLZ KEEP DOING IT**

**Astrick 1/26/13 . chapter 3**  
**I wanted 2 ask u a question? I thought her brother Daniel was giving for adoption wen he was born? Then Ivy wen she was a toddler?**

**Guest 7/30/13 . chapter 21**  
**I don't like how she got bit maybe you can make it to where she gets stabbed and blacks out so she think she got bit...?**

**Tamani 7/29/13 . chapter 21**  
**dun dun dun daaaaaaaa**

**ebooklover2600 7/25/13 . chapter 19**  
**Awesome chapter! Loved it! Update soon! :)**

**Tamani 7/25/13 . chapter 19**  
**Dun dun dun daaaaaaa. Man I really hope that her and Seth get all their issues sorted out**

**Guest 7/13/13 . chapter 18**  
**love it and the last chapter! Props to you and sapphire!**

**Astrick 6/15/13 . chapter 15**  
**Just for the fun of it I am going to guess 19**

**booklover2600 6/14/13 . chapter 17**  
**OMG OMG OMG OMG! THAT IS AWESOME! I'M SO HAPPY FOR HER! PLEASE UPDATE SOON! :D :D :D :D :D**

**Goofy4ever 6/13/13 . chapter 17**  
**Yay you updated! Great chapters! Can't wait for Ivy to see Seth again! :)**

**booklover2600 6/12/13 . chapter 15**  
**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, and 35 are my guesses! :)**

**booklover2600 5/5/13 . chapter 13**  
**that was awesome! Loved it! Update soon!**

**Goofy4ever 5/5/13 . chapter 13**

**Love this chapter, great job! Update soon! :D**

**booklover2600 4/21/13 . chapter 12**  
**That as awesome! I loved it! Please update soon!**

**Goofy4ever 4/21/13 . chapter 12**  
**Yay she and Seth spent time together! Update soon! :D**

**lizzy148 4/2/13 . chapter 11**  
**GOOD CHAPTER ! ! !**  
**cant wait to read the next chapter when ivy and seth meet ! ! !**  
**KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK ! ! ! : ) : )**

**Goofy4ever 3/31/13 . chapter 11**  
**Update soon! :D**

* * *

**Obsidian Rain-Rated T A Vampire Knight Fic Romance/Humor**

**Elvira's parents were killed when she was almost eight years old, after that she went and lived with the Kiryu's for one and a half years. How will her and Zero react after not seeing each other for almost five years? And what's this about a group of vampires aiming for Elvira's blood specifically? Zero X OC (Sad Moments Will Happen)**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Neko83oken 09-19-2013**  
**PurpleDilemma 09-11-2013**  
**TheBlackBloodPrincess 09-07-2013**  
**Yoshizawa Ayumu 08-09-2013**  
**emmawalters090 09-18-2013**  
**lovelyfairy14 08-11-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Neko83oken 09-19-2013**  
**PurpleDilemma 09-11-2013**  
**TheBlackBloodPrincess 09-07-2013**  
**ciarra halle 09-10-2013**  
**emmawalters090 09-18-2013**  
**lovelyfairy14 08-11-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**PurpleDilemma 9/10/13 . chapter 3**  
**Love it ! Update soon xx**

**kawaihana 9/2/13 . chapter 2**  
**Update please**

**lovelyfairy14 8/13/13 . chapter 2**  
**This is interesting, I can't wait to read more :D**

* * *

**The Four Horsemen, Book One: Pestilence-Rated M Romance/Humor**

**Sakura has a new identity and power, something Naruto and Sasuke didn't know about until now. How will this power affect Sasuke? How will she fair when she has to change sides for the sake of balance? Will she fall in love with an old enemy? Pestilence has the power to create, and destroy the world. A simple choice could end it all.**

**O~o Follows o~O**

**Apikins 08-24-2013**  
**Esie22 06-25-2013**  
**Foxy3000Kitty 05-28-2013**  
**GuestClara91 09-08-2013**  
**KannaMensyan 06-06-2013**  
**Lady Sunleth 06-01-2013**  
**MelonLordofNinjaTrolls 06-01-2013**  
**NaruXSaku4eva 04-19-2013**  
**ShadowWolf272 06-13-2013**  
**SleepyL 04-22-2013**  
**TDI-Ryro-Eclares 04-10-2013**  
**Targul 06-03-2013**  
**TheHeartBreaker 08-18-2013**  
**Weaselandcherry 06-20-2013**  
**acetwolf94 05-28-2013**  
**annashina 08-17-2013**  
**bloodycherryblossom202 08-11-2013**  
**cherry11111 04-22-2013**  
**jacky22 09-13-2013**  
**purplefireferret 04-08-2013**  
**thefreakinsideyourhead 04-16-2013**  
**the killer tigeress 04-15-2013**

**O~o Favorites o~O**

**Crow-DarkHeart 09-13-2013**  
**Esie22 06-25-2013**  
**FallenThorns 04-24-2013**  
**Foxy3000Kitty 05-28-2013**  
**KannaMensyan 05-31-2013**  
**Midnight Moonlight 302 08-31-2013**  
**NicoNepenthe 08-27-2013**  
**TDI-Ryro-Eclares 04-10-2013**  
**WhiteCat2011 07-30-2013**  
**acetwolf94 05-28-2013**  
**animelover506 06-20-2013**  
**jacky22 09-13-2013**  
**petitscarabe22 06-23-2013**

**O~o Reveiws o~O**

**the killer tigeress 5/5/13 . chapter 3**  
**nice it was well done keep it up !**

**thefreakinsideyourhead 4/16/13 . chapter 2**  
**Your writing style is really cool.**  
**Hahaha I loved 8), because I really dislike sasuke.**  
**Please update as soon as you can and keep up the good work (:**

**thefreakinsideyourhead 4/16/13 . chapter 1**  
**ASDFGHQJEWRETYTRTEWdardvwdqawdwt I loved this! :D**

**the killer tigeress 4/15/13 . chapter 2**  
**nice it was well done !**

**lolkilove 4/10/13 . chapter 1**  
**cool ya esta en capitulo 2 estoy por leerlo la historia esta muy interesante**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares 4/10/13 . chapter 2**  
**Awesome story!**  
**:)**

**Weaselandcherry 8/26/13 . chapter 13**  
**I hope Sasori goes and beats up that chicken-haired punk!**  
**Great chapter and can't wait for the next one*cough*to see how Sasori beats up Sasuke*cough***  
**Keep up the fantastic work:)**  
**WAC**

**the killer tigeress 8/25/13 . chapter 13**  
**well done it was good.**

**annashina 8/17/13 . chapter 12**  
**Right , update !**

**MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan 7/11/13 . chapter 12**  
**Update soon!.**

**Guest 7/7/13 . chapter 10**  
**haha end waz funny she just like all casual 'don't worry bout he'll be okay he just unconsious'**

**acetwolf94 6/27/13 . chapter 10**  
**I love this chapter especially when knocks Sasuke out. Add more please.**

**the killer tigeress 6/24/13 . chapter 9**  
**well done it was very good !**

**Weaselandcherry 6/21/13 . chapter 9**  
**Hah so cute.**  
**Can't wait to see whats going to be happening next chapter:)**  
**Keep up the fabulous work !**  
**WAC**

**acetwolf94 6/21/13 . chapter 8**  
**I like it!**

**Weaselandcherry 6/20/13 . chapter 8**  
**Nice! I like how you put his actually identity instead of Madara like everyone else does.**  
**I can't wait to see what Sasori is doing next chapter.**  
**Keep up the great work!:)**  
**WAC**

**the killer tigeress 6/4/13 . chapter 6**  
**well done i thort u did well !**

**imedoughnut 6/3/13 . chapter 6**  
**UPDATEZ! XD LOVE THE PLOT! And at the end of every chapter, you make me want to read MOREZ! XD 3 love your story!**

**the killer tigeress 6/1/13 . chapter 5**  
**well done it was good !**

**Guest 5/28/13 . chapter 3**  
**sakura must jointhe akatzuki to help the balance? I also hopping for Naruto and sasuke to tag-team and gut that bitch in all her mary-sueness (srsly, she got even thefunky multi-colored hair)**

**Guest 5/28/13 . chapter 1**  
**shitty wank**

* * *

**I'd like to thank you all for being so damn awesome. It makes me happy to know that people love my work.**

**Now for the total of ALL my stories! (Not including author stuff, I can't find those names, sorry.)**

**Follows~84**

**Favorites~68**

**Reviews~89**

**Views~17377**

**Communities~1**

**I couldn't have all those numbers without you guys, thank you! *Glomp's Everyone* You're all awesome, I'll try and get some chapters out soon, okay? I promise.**

**Forever in Solitude,**

**Crystal Flower of Solitude**


	3. AN-Sad Times

**I'm sorry to do this, but it has to happen. I've been having a lot of trouble with some personal issues and they're making it hard to focus. So I'm putting up a poll. I'd like you guys to go through and look at all my stories and decide which two I will either continue, rewrite, or start. I may also do a request (as in a couple the majority of viewers want). And start I mean as in I have a few couples on the poll you can pick from. Again, I'm sorry but I just can't handle all of this. I'm trying to get me issues sorted out. The reason I'm putting up a poll is so I'm working on what the majority of people want to read. Thank you guys. You're all awesome.**


	4. Results

**Okay, the results are in. The top two were Lost Ivy and Heart of the Storm. I decided that after the next story I finish I'm going to do a Diabolik Lovers fanfic. However, I have another poll up for what to work on _after _that one_._ You guys are awesome and I hope all of you guys continue to read my stories**


End file.
